I'll Be Fine
by rozenoire
Summary: Souta and Mrs. Higurashi have a very emotional talk.


**AN: **Not much to say about it. I little bit sad but I think in the ending it's happy, but no one really cares of what I think so I'll stop rambling now.

Hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be Fine**

She silently watched, from the kitchen window, her daughter, who was sweeping the shrine ground with her grandfather, as she rinsed the dirty dishes. After a while, her yellow and blue apron began darkening in some places thanks to the little drops of hot water and her long fingers became wrinkly.

She stared yet saw nothing in particular. Her light brown eyes glazed over in thought as she reminiscent old times. When her eldest daughter was baby, new and innocent to the world. When she could protect her, know exactly what was wrong with her, no need of asking questions as the 4 year old bubbly child would never stop talking. When her daughter didn't come home injured by demons.

"Mom?"

Souta's random and unnoticed voice woke her up, startling her. "Souta! Don't scare me like that!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she put her hand in front of her heart, trying to calm it down as a wet hand was printed on her shirt.

"You were staring outside for hours," Souta said as he threw his new soccer ball from one hand to another, "By the way, you left the water running and now it's over flowing."

Realizing what her son had just said, she quickly turned around, surprised as she watched her sink overflow. Reacting quickly she turned off the tabs, tightening them, when goose bumps rose on her arms as something cold touched the heated skin of her torso. Looking down, she frowned at her soaking apron and yellow shirt. She would have to wash it soon.

"Mom! you're spacing out again!" Souta said, a little frustrated that his mother didn't hear anything he had just said.

Looking up, she apologized and turned back towards the counter. Souta's mom grabbed a small towel and began drying the plates, humming a song.

"Mom! What is wrong with you! Since Kagome came back with a broken rib, you've been doing this!" Souta, mad now that he's own mother was completely ignoring him.

His mother put down the plate and the towel and said with a soothing voice, trying to calm him down, "Souta calm down. What have I been doing?"

"You've been spacing out so much when we talk to you! It's like you're possessed by an alien!" He began waving his hands in the air, soccer ball long forgotten, trying to explain the older woman's weird behavior.

Mrs. Higurashi's light brown eyes gazed at her worried son. It wasn't everyday Souta showed this much care to her. She had to permanently keep it in her memories-

"Mom?"

She blinked in surprised and realized she had left reality yet again. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head to clear it and focused on a frustrated son.

"Are you ok!" Souta frowned at his mother's weird behavior, the cold fingers of fear gripping his little heart. What if…she didn't, she didn't love him anymore?

Nothing but silence replied to his question. A lump formed in his throat as he's mother stayed silent, looking out the kitchen window yet again.

And the silence stretched on becoming unbearable for the younger boy.

He looked straight at his mother and wondered silently what he done to make his own mother ignore him? Was he a bad son?

Balling his small hands into tiny fists he realized something. That was it, he had done something wrong and now he's mother hated him. Couldn't even look him straight in the eye without turning away, in disgust?

…

But what had he done?

His eyes widened, shimmering with unshed tears as his little form began trembling. That was it! Mom was disappointed in him because Kagome got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her!

Suddenly, slender arms enveloped his trembling form in a warm embrace. He gripped his mother's damp shirt and sobbed into her shoulder. "_Shhh_, it's ok Souta. It's ok."

"I'm, I'm so sorry m-mom." he said, his voice muffled by her shirt. Confused, she rubbed his back soothingly and gently asked him, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't protect Kagome, she got hurt and I wasn't there. It's all my fault." He whimpered out, looking lost and scared.

Her eyebrows shot up as she realized her behavior put weird thoughts in her son's innocent mind. She hugged him tighter to her body and willed herself not to start crying.

"No Souta! Never said that again. It's not your fault! None of this is your fault!" She cried out, her voice wavering.

After a few moments, Souta sniffled and let out a couple of hiccups as he moved away from his mom, embarrassed that he had cried. He wiped the remaining tears on his face and shyly asked, "so…can I have ice cream now?

* * *

What do you think? Review are greatly appreciated. 

Yours Truly,

Devious


End file.
